Moonlit
by ColorTheSky
Summary: Let's just say that the most beautiful things are sometimes moonlit. One-shot.


a/n- Post TLO. Summer in CHB.

Better if you imagine Annabeth in a way that is NOT Alexandra Daddario. Logan Lerman is hot for Percy though. :"

Reviews are highly appreciated.

* * *

* * *

Seventeen year old Percy Jackson, lay there on his bed, tossing and turning this way and that at around two thirty in the morning.

It's the very early morning of the eighteenth of August, and if it hasn't even occured to you, Percy could not fall asleep.

It is true, he has had numerous sleepless nights, wherein too much things were on his mind.

But this night, he was only thinking of one thing: How can I fall asleep?

He was restless, wanting to think of other things to distract him of his insomniac self, but nothing came , his mind was blank.

It refused to think of anything else but Annabeth.

But that thought just made his heart aflutter and his brain even more awake.

No, he was definitely sure of some things, like the fact that he was dyslexic or diagnosed with ADHD.

But, nothing came up when he thought of reasons of not falling into slumber, he was not at all sure on why he is unable to fall asleep.

Everything is in tact, he thought, looking up at the ceiling. He was happy.

The waves were calm, the soothing sound it brings certainly is a wonderous charm into deep sleep... But the sound of hearing it every night can no longer bring him into the land of dreams.

Suddenly, his body could no longer take it. Shirtless on the bed, he went to his little IM station and started to play with the water like a plaything.

Surely, the feel of water calmed his heart.

The tug on his gut was relaxing, it felt like he was in control.

His eyes, closing so very slowly, was his proof of success.

Water. That is what calmed him.

Drifting off, he almost sank into unconsciousness, until a soft knock came unto the door.

Knock. Knock.

His eyes had shot open once again.

Irritably, he dragged himself off his bed and up to the door.

* * *

"What?" An irritable Percy answered to the knock on his door, forgetting the fact that it might be Annabeth looking at him in horror.

The shock was on her face. "I-I'm sorry. I just thought that m-maybe y-you..."

She had burst out in tears, and buried her face in her hands filled with the silver velvet blanket she which she used to fall asleep.

Even in tears, Percy thought that Annabeth was beautiful.

Her hair, flowing in glowing gold tendrils across her face. Her eyes, a striking and gleaming gray. Even what she was wearing, a simple silver knee short sleeping gown, made her look exceptionally beautiful.

Percy, realizing the mistake he had made, suddenly grabbed her into his arms and started caressing her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought it was a strang-"

"Chill Percy, I'm alright." she .  
exhaled slowly, her face still wet with tears.

He led her into the cabin, knowing too well that she needed comfort.

They sat down on his bed, Percy slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"Annabeth what's wrong?"

"N-nothing Percy."

"You can't possibly come here at three in the morning and start crying for nothing."

She looked at him innocently.

"Percy, I had this dream."

"Dreams my butt. What was it about?"

Abruptly, Annabeth who was still enclosed in his arms, straightened up, finally looking like the Annabeth he knew so well, once again.

She turned within his arms and put her hands gently on his shoulders. He let go.

She looked up at him, her eyes shining, she was about to say something, but the words were caught at her throat.

"I-I dreamt,"

Looking away from him, she whisphered silently, "I dreamt that I lost you."

Pulling her chin to face him, Percy looked at her intently in the eyes.

"I don't really think I'm going anywhere." He smiled softly, knowing that she was always stuck with the possible thought of him dying or going back to Calypso.

He carefully fingered her eyes, her lips, her face.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Do you swear?"

He leaned in closer, his sea green eyes sparkling. "I swear on the river Styx." He removed a lock of hair that was resting on her face.

She smiled wittily, and closed her eyes.

Hearing the audible sound of thunder just outside, this made her breathe slowly out.

"Thank you."

Encasing her again in his arms, they lay down, carefully spreading the smooth blanket over the both of them.

* * *

Looking up at the one thing she could have forever, she smiled slowly, breathing his oceany scent.

Yes, Annabeth thought, I am a great warrior. But I think I have added one thing to my fatal flaw.

She believed, that she could do anything as long as Percy was there. But nothing would ever compare to those fourteen days Percy was gone.

Those were the worst two weeks of her life.

Oh how much she had changed from the time they had met!

From being one of the toughest girl in camp, she became one of the girls who was in love.

It was a big difference.

But nothing, not even the apocalypse could bring her away from Percy, even Athena knew that.

Poseidon and Athena had to accept the fact that their children were in love.

She fingered his closed eyes, his lips she knew so well, the beat of his heart that he always longed to hear.

After her fingers continued to storke his face, Percy opened his eyes and chuckled slowly.

"You do know that it would be easier to do that when I'm awake."

Still in shock, Annabeth turned tomato red, her lips slightly curving in their corners.

"Well, Seaweed brain, it seems like I'm not the only one who can't sleep." She gave a little laugh. Putting her arms around his neck.

He got up from the bed.

Annabeth couldn't help but look away.

Percy didn't care at all, having a girl in his cabin, only wearing his pegasus boxers.

"It seems that tonight is a restless night." He said laughing slightly while putting on some sweats.

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably under her blanket.

"Yeah. Maybe it has something to do with the gravitatio-" even before Annabeth could finish her sentence, Percy had pulled her into his arms, carrying her Bridal style.

The blanket fell to the ground, as soundless as the feather.

He gave her a soft kiss.

Then he said something that didn't surprise her at all.

"I wanna take you somewhere."

"Why?"

"You agreed with me, we are both restless aren't we?" His eyebrow went up.

"Yes, but we don't have to go anywhere..." he settled her onto the ground. "I mean, we could just stay here, until we fall asleep." Her face turned pink.

"The place where we are going would be the perfect place for that." he smiled.

"Where?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Just come with me." he held her hand.

"Alright." she sighed.

"Come on, bring your blanket." he pulled her slowly to the door.

With their fingers entertwined, they made their way into the land of lullabyes.

* * *

After few minutes of Percy dragging Annabeth's arse towards this place, they finally arrived.

"Whoa."

Together, they walked through a beach. A beach with sand as beautiful as silver, the waves crashing melodiously on the shore.

The moon, as full as ever, shining like the godess Artemis.

Annabeth walked gracefully, hand in hand with Percy.

Percy smiled whole-heartedly as she saw the wonder in her eyes.

She was truly amazed.

The stars, were beautiful, as breathtaking as those little twinkling lights could possibly manage.

Annabeth in the light of the beautiful moon, was more dazzling than ever.

Although he wouldn't have dared to say it, she looked even more beautiful than the godess of beauty herself.

Her dress and silvery blanket flowing silently behind her made her look like a princess.

The smell of the Ocean relaxing their hearts, they moved in grace, hand in hand.

With the beauty of the coast, the sound, the smell, their presence, together they silently twisted, and twirled, both to the sound of their hearts.

The sound of the night, the sound of water against land, the sound of the breaths they take, were the gifts of true music.

Their hearts were enveloped with the feeling of happiness, it was like every move they made made the life inside them grow even more.

Then unexpectedly, actually, Annabeth thought it was about time, Percy tripped over her foot, splashing in the ocean.

"Argh." he aroused from the comforting ocean, completely dry.

Annabeth ran towards shore then collapsed on the soft sand, laughing.

Her voice was ringing like bells.

Percy reached her finally laughing at himself.

He sat down beside her.

"Seaweed Brain, do you know what day it is?"

"I dunno." he lay down beside her. Making his face look impassive.

"Aw. C'mon. You do know what day it is." She got up

"It doesn't matter." He looked away.

She got up, holding out her hands for her Percy.

As soon as he got up, she threw her arms around his neck.

"Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain."

She kissed him on the mouth.

A sweet long lingering kiss.

Well, lets just quote it from somewhere, that I believe both of their brains "turned into mush."

But in each other's chests they could feel their hearts beating as loudly as ever.

Instead of the usual embarassment this brings, it brought to them bliss and delight.

Percy was holding Annabeth.

Annabeth holding Percy.

It was wonderful...

As wonderful as the music played by Apollo on his lyre.

They did not break their kiss but at last, they had to gasp for air.

As soon as their lips parted, the rain started pouring down on their heads like the running water from a waterfall.

They laughed and laughed, running under the rain, somehow, getting wet.

But once again they found themselves in each others arms.

"Happy Birthday." Annabeth repeated once more, her hair plastered onto her face.

"One of the three best Birthday gifts ever." Percy replied irritably, moving away the wet hair on his face.

"ONE of the three?" her brow went up.

"Well, first was the night of my sixteenth birthday." Percy replied, giving a little push to a strand of hair resting on her face.

Annabeth had blushed in response.

By now, the rain had stopped, and Percy had made them both dry.

"The next, is this night." He said pointing towards the sea around them.

"The last one?" she said, easily making the sound of a smile, play on her lips.

"But lastly, of course, there is you."

He whisphered softly, stroking her face with his fingers.

She closed her eyes.

"Well, this better be the fourth."  
She breathed deeply.

"Why?" he asked.

"'Cause I love you."

* * *

That night, while Percy and Annabeth had fallen asleep to the enticing sound of the Ocean, the Gods in Olympus have celebrated.

While in their wonderous dreams, little did Percy and Annabeth know, that this whole beautiful night had been caused... - no... planned by the gods themselves.

As Poseidon watched his favorite son having his best birthday ever, making the rain pour, Athena had smiled for the first time, for Annabeth and Percy. Apollo and Artemis had finally agreed on one fact...- that it was about time. Aphrodite rejoiced at what she had done, proud of what had become of these two little children. Hera, could not help but smile, as a part of her family was happy. Ares, well, I don't know. Hermes was happy. Dionysus was happy. Let's just say, they were grateful, that Olympus' hero, was finally having one of the rewards in his life.

The Olympians were finally part of Percy's becoming.

I know its lame...

Thanks for reading anyway. :))


End file.
